


the waves unashamed

by adjuvantQasida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I think anyway), (VERY freeform), F/F, FILTH WITHOUT REGRET OR REMORSE, Female Ejaculation, Filling Kink, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Moira is a sphinx, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking, there's a big dick in here What Can You Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjuvantQasida/pseuds/adjuvantQasida
Summary: The path to the top of the hill is long and winding. But she set out at dawn, before the sun would grow hot, to make her way over the scorched grass and parched soil. To go sate her curiosity.If that's what she's going to be calling it.





	the waves unashamed

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up have some Filth

The path to the top of the hill is long and winding. But she set out at dawn, before the sun would grow hot, to make her way over the scorched grass and parched soil. To go sate her curiosity.

If that's what she's going to be calling it.

She'd embedded herself in the town as a travelling doctor. At this point, with a trail of successes behind her, ingratiating herself was easy. Few people would turn down good medicine at a low cost, and the traders and travellers that had come from the south could vouch for her success. Another town whose children would live to grow older, whose parents would not die in childbirth, whose illnesses and plagues would be kept at bay.

And then the stream of travel had started to dry up. A few wanderers came in, eyes wide and shaky, describing the sphinx that had taken up residence at the crossroads at the top of the hill. She'd treated one of them with enormous gashes across his arm, managed to save the limb. That man had tried to dissuade her from going to see the sphinx. He'd even tried to have her detained by the guard.

Humans had strange ways of being considerate, sometimes.

She reaches the top of the hill at midmorning. The air is just reaching what would be an unbearable heat for most. Even the travellers foolish enough to brave this road wouldn't come at this hour. The survivors that have reached her tried to sneak by at night. She'll have her privacy, for this conversation.

At the top of the hill is the sphinx.

She's magnificent. The pale, nearly-luminescent skin of her unclothed torso sweeps down to her waist, where it turns to fur as bright red as her hair. Her eyes are mismatched, one red and one blue. She's nearly nine feet in height even sitting down, and smirking down at this latest bit of prey. Sharp nose, sharp eyes, sharp teeth. One enormous front paw stretches forward, as her two human arms rise in a wide sweep to welcome her.

“Human,” the sphinx greets her. “If you seek to pass unharmed, you must answer my riddle.”

“And if I do not answer correctly?” she asks.

The sphinx looks her over, head to toe, in one long, smooth stroke. She shivers in response.

At last, the sphinx says, “I have already eaten well. But I have other hungers.”

Her skin burns. She didn't think it would be so easy.

“Then let me hear your riddle, sphinx,” she says loudly. “I will answer it.”

That maw opens into a wide grin again. “My name is Moira, human.” (She files it away- _Moira._ ) “Before we riddle, let me hear yours.”

“Angela,” she says, after a moment. “I’m Angela.”

 

 

 

The riddle is this.

“I am the ladder,” Moira says calmly, “which you cannot see. Without my length, nothing living can be. My tiny body can never be found. Uncoiled, my height is a man’s from the ground.”

Her mind races. It's not one of the riddles she expected to hear, which makes coming up with a believable answer more difficult. “A ladder that can't be seen, which is required for life… some kind of metaphor for faith in the gods?”

Moira laughs at that. It's a pleasant sound, throaty and warm. “No. Two guesses.”

Angela frowns and says, “tiny enough to never be found, but the height of a man. Is it a mind?”

Moira shakes her head, looking extremely pleased with herself, and says, “you have one more guess. Then I will be upon you.”

Angela lets the silence linger for a long moment. Then she ventures, “breath?” There are hundreds and hundreds of riddles with ridiculous metaphors for breath. It’s not a bad guess, she tells herself.

“No,” says Moira, with an amazing amount of self-satisfaction, and gets up.

Now she's closer to fifteen feet, and Angela realizes that she could ride very neatly on her back. When she bends down to offer her unclawed hand, one of her fingers is as thick as two of Angela’s. “We had a deal, mortal,” Moira says, still smiling with those sharp, sharp teeth. “Now I will have you.”

Angela has to shiver.

 

 

 

She presses her forehead against the hot ground, moaning helplessly as Moira slides her third finger in. They're so fucking thick, she doesn't know how a normal human would take these. The stretch is amazing. She's working her entrance open, getting ready for her to take her-

Moira's fingers slide out, and Moira's cock takes their place.

Angela wails, every deep spot inside her full as Moira slides home in one endless movement. Her fingers scrabble at the grass. Moira's deep voice moans over her, telling her how tight she is, how good to be able to take her like this, and Angela tries to rock backwards onto her cock and can't. It's everything she needed, everything she thinks about when she fucks herself on her own fingers and wishes for more. She clenches helplessly around Moira. And then Moira begins to move.

It's somehow even better. The emptiness as she pulls out the first time makes her whine plaintively, which turns to a shout as Moira pushes her way back in, her broad tip putting so much pressure on her g-spot she can barely fucking see. Moira herself is panting, clawed hand enveloping Angela's thigh, barely able to keep herself to her slow pace. That slow, steady rocking stokes the blaze in her cunt, and she can feel wetness dripping down her thighs. Moira has to have produced some of it, leaking inside her as she uses her, and the thought sends her over the edge more rapidly than she'd expected.

Angela whines breathlessly as she comes, and every time her muscles contract, she feels every inch of how they really can't go anywhere. It's so good, so unbelievably good. She’s never going to get enough.

“Well, that wasn't nearly enough,” Moira muses from over her as she relaxes again, and starts to pick up her rhythm. Angela groans happily and takes it. Each movement is earth-shattering, ending in pressure that makes her mouth fall open soundlessly, steals her breath.

By the time she's reaching her second orgasm, Moira moves her hand from Angela's leg to her shoulder, to provide a better grip. The new angle makes Angela wail again, a long wordless noise of pleasure. She can't stop it any more than she can stop the rotation of the world. Moira's hand tightens on her shoulder as she rocks her hips more eagerly, making her take a little more, just a little more at a time. It's so much. She comes again, gasping for air, whining eagerly when she can.

“So _eager,”_ Moira says, voice a contorted snarl. “So tight. Made for me.”

Angela rather thinks it's _Moira_ that's been made for _her,_ but there's no way she’ll get that out of her mouth right now.

Moira’s other hand, unclawed and unadorned, slides under her belly to touch her clit. Angela yelps at the near-overstimulation at that first touch, but Moira adapts quickly, strokes it through her hood and makes her groan and shiver. “Can you take more?” Moira growls. “Can I-?”

“Yes,” gasps Angela, and Moira stops holding back. She braces herself on her forearms as Moira shifts, rearranges her hind legs, and adjusts her grip on Angela's shoulder. Then Moira buries herself deep, and Angela howls, scrabbling at the ground, as she’s pinned down and used. Moira grinds against her, staying as deep as she can; she pulls out nearly all the way and pushes inexorably back in; she picks up her pace, making fast little jackrabbit strokes, making Angela scream. Her fingers never leave her clit, and above her, she pants for air.

“Going to fill you up,” Moira says, voice bestial and hungry. “Will you come again, Angela? One more time?”

It's her name coming out of that razor-toothed maw that sends her over. Tears run down her cheeks as she mouths silent words, nearly convulsing, and as she clenches around Moira the sphinx pushes as deep as she can. She's squirting, liquid running down her thighs while Moira shoves into her, using her roughly now, growling little shattered encouragements as she forces her orgasm out of her.

Then Moira comes, roaring and bucking against her, shoving her a little farther forward with each movement. Angela can feel her, warmth pooling deep inside her, and it might be the most bizarrely fulfilling thing she's ever felt. There's no room inside her- Moira's currently occupying all of it- and she can feel her release starting to drip down her thighs as Angela's aftershocks force it out.

Of everything, _that's_ what makes her blush.

They lie together under the sun for a minute, panting, unwilling to disentangle. Finally Moira slips out of her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her shoulders as she does. The kisses continue down her spine, making Angela hum with contentment, until she remembers what she'd been thinking at the beginning, just before they came together.

“That's cheating, you know,” she says wryly.

Moira's inquisitive noise prompts her to continue.

“Using the building block of life as the answer to your riddle,” Angela elaborates. “Humans don't even know it exists to look for it, yet.”

Moira's head raises from her back, eyes narrowing in confusion as they meet Angela's gaze over her shoulder. Angela, in turn, lets her wings unfold from between her shoulder blades, basking in the heat and sudden freedom.

“You’ll have to try harder the next time I see you,” she says, grinning, because there will be a next time. “And find another riddle. A better one.”

 _“Mercy,”_ Moira hisses, and her eyes are alight with the challenge and the glory.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise she was a goddess all along. Moira stop trying to fuck humans
> 
>  
> 
> Bubbles: Post fast so I can save it ;P  
> Yelling (fka Cocytus): I'm trying I don't have a title  
> Bubbles: MEETING THE SPHINX  
> Bubbles: IN ALL CAPS BC IM EXTRA


End file.
